powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
R.P.M.
Power Rangers: RPM'http://tarr.uspto.gov/servlet/tarr?regser=serial&entry=77521866 is the title for the 2009 season of ''Power Rangers. It is based on Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Synopsis In the near future, the mysterious and sinister Venjix Computer Network is attempting to conquer and lay ruin to the entire planet. Mankind has retreated into environmentally-shielded domed cities to protect against the pollution and machines unleashed by Venjix. In the shining city of Corinth, an elite force of Rangers must learn to drive and operate an arsenal of radically advanced biotech vehicles in order to battle the attacking machine army bent on world domination. Production History '''Power Rangers R.P.M will be the first P.R season since 2005 to have a fresh lead producer, as Bruce Kalish will depart with the present season. It was speculated by some fans that R.P.M may not have been an option if the proposed animated series pilot had not fallen through. In September 2008, plot details of R.P.M were leaked out, as were four sample tracks of theme songs for the opening title sequence. Action figures were also found in e-bay. Possible Gold and Silver rangers to appear in the series. Characters Rangers Allies * Dr. K - mentor (Olivia Tennet) * Colonel Truman (James Gaylyn)http://www.kractors.co.nz/details.php?act_id=15 James Gaylyn as Col. Truman * Benny (Murray Keane) http://kractors.co.nz/detailsx.php?act_id=28 * Mr. McAllistair (Jason Hoyte) Villains * The Venjix Computer Network ** General Crunch (Charlie Mc Dermott) http://johnsonlaird.com/assets/documents/1325/1325_actor_biography.pdf ** Tenaya 7 (Adelaide Kane) Arsenal The rangers will have Engine Cell Chips that insert into weapons, morphers and zords. * Engine Cell Chips http://www.toywiz.com/prrpmdxnitro.html Engine Cell Chip toy reference * Morphers ** Cell Shift Morpher http://www.toywiz.com/prrpmcellshift.html Cell Shift Toy Description ** Rev Morpher http://www.toywiz.com/prrpmrevmorph.html Rev Morpher Toy Description * Nitro Blaster (blaster/sword modes) http://www.toywiz.com/prrpmdxnitro.html Nitro Blaster * Rally Crew Gear http://www.toywiz.com/rpmmorphers.html Rally Crew name ** (Sword) ** (RC Car) ** (Launcher) * Rumble Crew Gear http://www.toywiz.com/rpmmorphers.html Rumble Crew name ** (Axe) ** (Gun) Zords The zords will be animal-themed. As of the moment they are unnamed. The Power Rangers CCG Game lists the Megazord as Engine King while the toy listings list it as High Octane Megazord.http://lh3.ggpht.com/Trujillo3.1415/SQKPQD4kNaI/AAAAAAAABDw/2KlwEAUQjpk/s400/scan0003.jpg Engine King as listed in Power Rangers CCG * Zenith Megazord ** Engine King/High Octane Megazord *** Eagle Racer *** Lion Hauler *** Bear Crawler ** Velocimax Megazord *** Shark Zord *** Wolf Zord *** Gator Zord Trivia *Torque Megazord is a special megazord created for the toyline. Its elements combine with the other zords. *The first season to have talking zords is Power Rangers Mystic Force as Mystic Titans. This is the second season to have talking zords. *This is the third season to have an African-American as the Red Ranger. TJ, the Red Turbo Ranger, was the first. And Jack, the SPD Red Ranger, was the second. * This is the fourth season to have both a Green & Black Ranger. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers was the first. Power Rangers Lost Galaxy was the second. And Power Rangers Jungle Fury was the third. The Retro Rangers, from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, don't count. * This is the second series to use the word 'Venjix', the first one being Power Rangers Wild Force, who had a General Venjix as part of a splinter of the Machine Empire. * This is the first season to have zords that are a hybrid between animal & vehicle. Rumours Actor Ari Boyland has been confirmed to have a role in RPM, pics of him is shown with Dan and Eka, rumour has it he will be the Blue Ranger. References